The Only One
by Elena Amare
Summary: "Demigod, or witch? Which are you Elena?" he demands. "I-I don't know! I think maybe I'm...both." At birth, cursed or charmed? by Hestia and Hecate with a five point scar that renders her a demigod, wizard and to posses dangerous fire powers. How does she join the two world together against an enemy so dark and find out who her true family is?


**So yeah, this is another thing I've been doing instead of my other PJO story guys so sorry but I just got these a few brilliant ideas for new stories and I had to type it up! This is an idea I got from when me and my best friend were making up our own PJO characters and families and she said she wanted to be a **_**witch**_** as well and slowly she turned into Elena Jackson. Hope you like it and please review!**

_Elena_

The rain steadily patters against the window. I sigh and stare out into the misty gloom, trying to make out what the shadowy figures are doing outside. But the droplets obscure my vision and I drop down from the windowsill, slumping down on my bed gloomily. There's no one else here, just me and my books. Books. I bend down and reach under the bed to bring out a couple of hard backed books, yellow with age. They crinkle at my touch, like parchment and I gentle handle the fragile pages of Greek Mythology, pages and pages of gods and demigods, heroes and monsters.

Particularly one. _Perseus Jackson,_ I read, _hero of Olympus countless times, saviour of the gods. _There's a picture of him, sixteen after the second War of the Titans with a beautiful girl, blond hair and stormy grey eyes. _Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend and official architect of Olympus. _I read on about their adventures, quests and the wars they fought in. The turmoil, the struggle they faced. I would like to be able to prove myself like that. But I'm not a demigod. And however much everyone insists, I stubbornly refuse to acknowledge that this all isn't real.

I adore books. They hold much more importance to me than people, unless it is my family you're talking about. But I don't know my family. Books are my friends, always there for support and have no complaints, no demands. The best friends I ever will need. I love them.

The crumbly black dust falls on my jeans. The corners of the pages are burnt, slightly as if they were survivors of a fire. But there's one book that's...different. I don't know how else to put it. Fascinating, mythical, magical but different. It's about magic. None of the names make sense to me, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and many more, all strange yet something about them stirs a memory. An image.

Two women, well one is a girl. The woman has dark hair and green eyes. The girl looks around eight, five years younger than me. She has brown hair, and the most peculiar eyes. They're empty sockets, filled with fire. Gentle fire, like...a hearth at home. I don't know who they are, but they're familiar and give another sense of family, belonging.

Reading these books, it calms me. Like it's family, protecting me. The only family I have are these books; I couldn't lose them, no matter what. They are my life. I wish I knew my real family.

I'm tracing the careful brush strokes used to paint the picture of Perseus and Medusa, imagining painting it myself when the door is flung wide open and a lofty, high and mighty sort of voice comes floating into the room. I have enough time to slam the books shut and hastily stuff them back under the bed when Caroline walks in, followed by her 'cronies' as I like to call them, Stacy and Kim.

"-And you guys need to look prettier and be more popular or I can't be your best friends any-" Caroline twitters on, but then comes to a sudden stop when she spots me. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Little Miss Geek, how lovely it is to have your acquaintance," she drawls, adopting a fake English accent. I stand up to face her, glaring at the smirk on her face. "What do you want, Caroline? Couldn't get enough humiliation the last time and back for more?" I almost spit out as she sneers at me. "Oh no, the payback's still in process and rest assured, that'll take place downstairs, when everyone can see you, Y_our Majesty_."

"A little overdue isn't it Caroline?" I half-smile as she struggles to come back at me, her mouth moving like a goldfish. Finally she flounces away with a "Come on girls, we don't need to stay near _that_." I laugh as they leave, knowing it aggravates them most. I mean, seriously. Drama Queen much?

Lunch isn't that interesting, unless you count when a girl dropped her entire lunch on Caroline's 'perfectly styled hair' which ensued in an entertaining argument, mostly Caroline raving about her hair and the other two trying to fix it, while the rest of us are in giggles.

The day proceeds as usual, the little work we do is as usual, deathly boring. It's just another usual day in social care.

Besides, nothing different is ever going to happen to an ordinary girl, right?

**SO SO sorry it's short, I need to get this out there, hope you liked it. I promise a longer chapter updated soon when reviews come so take a moment to review! Thanks guys xx**


End file.
